Bow sights are devices that are coupled to an archery bow to help the archer aim the bow at a target a given distance from the archer. Although some archers shoot a bow without a bow sight (known as “instinctive shooting”), it can be difficult to do so accurately—especially at longer ranges. Because of this, most conventional bows, particularly compound bows, are outfitted with some kind of bow sight. A bow sight greatly enhances accuracy at a known distance, especially if used with a peep sight or kisser-button.
The trajectory of an arrow changes significantly as a function of horizontal distance. In order to compensate for arrow drop over distance, many bow sights include multiple sight pins that are adjusted to correspond to certain horizontal distances. Each sight pin typically includes sight indicia such as a fiber optic point, which makes it easy for the archer to see, especially in low light conditions. The sight indicia of the multiple sight points are most often aligned along a single, vertical axis or line, one above or below another. Depending on the horizontal distance to the target, the user must select a sight pin corresponding to the vertical distance to the target, and then align the sight indicia with the target. If the user's range estimation, pin selection, and indicia alignment are correct, then the arrow, assuming it was launched properly, should hit the target.
Bow sights are usually adjustable in one form or another to allow the archer to “sight in” the bow sight. Bow sights are also often mounted to the bow at multiple fixed locations either along the bow itself (e.g., across a width or along a length of the riser of the bow) or at different locations along a mounting component of the bow sight. Adjusting a position of the entire bow sight relative to the bow may assist with aligning sight components of the bow sight with a peep sight that is mounted to a bowstring of the bow or other sight features. A bow sight mounting that has only a few predetermined, incremental adjustment positions for the bow site relative to the bow is inadequate. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved bow sight and particularly a bow sight mounting feature that has improved adjustability.